


what if I had one more night for goodbye?

by lostyouth



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostyouth/pseuds/lostyouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>If I hear your voice I'll be fine,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I, I can't come alive </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I want the room to take me under, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause I can't help but wonder </em>
  <br/>
  <em> what if I had one more night for goodbye?</em>
</p><p>(Or the one where Perrie & Zayn have "closure" on their breakup)</p>
            </blockquote>





	what if I had one more night for goodbye?

Perrie knew she shouldn’t have drunken so much. She probably shouldn’t have gone out at all and just stayed in her hotel room as usual. But this time she needed anything to give her a distraction. A distraction from the blur that was the last few weeks.  

She was one of the last to stumble out of the club, her bandmates left her hours before with some strangers they met, but now it was just Perrie. She stood by the side of the road, hailing a taxi and breathing in the mild, early morning air. She couldn’t quite connect her thoughts to her lips, and so by the time she paid the cab and got out she realised she was right outside his temporary apartment. Great. It was pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Zayn liked to be on the outskirts of the city, a pleasant, natural view and away from all the chaos. She huffed as she dragged her body up the steps to his front door.

Zayn jumped as he heard a knock on the door. It was 4 maybe 5 am and he was doodling away in his sketch book to distract himself from the insomnia of the past couple of nights. He got up to answer the door, and there she was. Someone he was hoping would leave his mind, but stayed there hovering, persisting in his thoughts. He felt weird knowing how nice it was to see her again. But something was odd. As she stumbled towards him he could smell the alcohol lingering in her breath. “Woah Pez, you alright there?” Zayn spoke softly, holding her shoulders to keep her upright. “’M good.” she replied. “Kiss me.” Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned in towards him but he pushed her back. Zayn knew that she wasn't in her right mind, and probably didn’t mean a word she was saying. Plus she wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning, so he backed away slightly. “Come on, let’s lay you down over here yeah? I’ll go get you something to drink.” Perrie nodded as she made her way to his sofa and he brought a glass of water over. She took a long gulp as they sat in silence. Her head was a blur but she turned towards him and looked him in the eye. Despite the red glare that was coming off of hers, Zayn stared longingly at the bright blue of her iris. He could honestly get lost in her eyes. People say you never really fall in love until you fall in love with their eyes, and Zayn believed it with every inch of him. Hers were a bright aquamarine, a dazzling azure, yet scattered with hints of emerald green, like the teal of the galaxy. Suddenly, their mouths connected, lips like magnets and they both savoured the tastes they were so accustomed to of the last three or four years. The kiss was desperate, sloppy, and slightly out of sync from the alcohol that was wearing off, but both were still moaning for more touch. It felt like home, so familiar, yet refreshing none the less and their breaths engulfed their bodies.

They awoke the next morning, both of them completely naked in Zayn’s double bed. Perrie’s head ached, yet she still remembered everything from the night before. “Morning”, Perrie whispered shooting Zayn a shy smile. "Morning", he mumbled in response, his voice still thick with sleep. He pulled himself up, gliding his fingers through his messy morning hair. “Listen, we should talk about last night.” 

“I know, I know we shouldn’t have done it", Perrie replied sadly, her fingers fumbling with her bracelet. She paused for a moment. "But at least we got to have a last time together right? Like a proper one.” 

“Yeah”, Zayn spoke softly, gazing into her eyes. “Look Pez, I’ll always love you, please know that.”

Perrie could tell he meant it, giving away all the tell tale signs she knew too well.

He continued. “You're the only woman I've ever loved, but the timings just not right you know? And, and", he paused, breathing out slowly. "And I can’t do that to you. You deserve something better, something real. And we’re both so young, we have so much to experience.”

“I know it’s for the best. But it still hurts so fucking much.” she stuttered in reply, blinking back a tear.

“Come here”, he said, gesturing for an embrace. He held her tightly, pressing a soft, innocent kiss to her forehead whilst tangling his fingers through her hair. He breathed in her scent, and relaxed.

“We’ll get through this, don’t worry. You’re a strong woman Pez.” 

They sat like that for a few moments. Locked in an embrace, hearts beating the same beat. Their breaths were slow and steady, and Perrie wished they could stay like that forever. 

After a little while, she broke the embrace, turning towards Zayn.

“I guess you can have this back”, Perrie spoke, removing her sparkling three studded ring. Her finger looked bare beneath it, an obvious tan line that had been sculpted for the two years she had worn it. “Whoever has it next will be very lucky.”

“No no, I want you to keep it", he replied. "Besides, it’s yours anyway. It wouldn't feel right on anyone else.”

Perrie smiled weakly, putting it away safely in her bag. Zayn was still topless, looking as beautiful as ever. She slowly traced around his right bicep, where a familiar face was etched into his skin. She remembered how honoured she felt when he got it done. Her face on his body, a sign that it was going to be forever. Little did she know that it wouldn’t.

“I’m not going to remove it or anything, just so you know”, he spoke softly, admiring the art. “It still means a lot to me, and it’s like I’ll always have something to remember you by. A mini Pez.” He chuckled to himself. 

“I love you Zayn”, Perrie spoke, almost a whisper.

“I love you too Pez”, he replied, caressing her cheek. 

“I guess this time it really is the end isn’t it?”

He nodded, and as she walked out the door, she somehow knew it was all going to be okay in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is loosely based off little mix's new song "the end" as well as "these four walls".
> 
> as usual, just a **fictional** imagination of how the breakup could have gone down. 


End file.
